Sin Cadenas
by TonyPresidio
Summary: Por casualidad, Clyde descubre por medio de un diario que escribió hace mas de 150 años su tatara tatara tatara abuelo, Django McBride, un esclavo que se convierte en caza recompensas.
1. Conoce Tus Raices

"Sin Cadenas"

Capítulo I: "Conoce a tu Familiar"

 _Aquí mi pequeño regreso con este fic que espero les guste, ya que me basé en una idea, que junto a otras, he formado esto, lo cual unos le van a tomar sentido, y otros, pues simplemente deberán esperar hasta que actualice (aunque no se), simplemente vengo más recargado que nunca con esta idea que esta vez no deseo dejarla en el aire._

 _Disfruten y de antemano, muchas gracias._

 _Saludos a aquellos que me esperaron, Gracias Totales._

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento empezó a soplar en las más adentradas entrañas de Royal Woods, el dúo "Clincoln McLoud" , idealizado , a su vez formalizado por Lincoln Loud y Clyde McBride no tuvieron más remedio que interrumpir su diversión bajo un pequeño columpio, charlando acerca de las vacaciones en la gran ciudad por parte del joven albino. Lincoln no le pareció gran cosa relatar aquello, por el simple motivo de que era común viajar con su hermana mayor y visitar a los queridos Casagrande Santiago.

Dado su retiro de aquel terreno baldío, siguieron con la charla cotidiana de los quehaceres de la siguiente tarde de diversión, sin duda también por el día terminado por la fuerte corriente que arriaba el clima tanto del barrio y por ende de toda la comunidad. El hogar McBride fue la opción más conveniente para hospedarse por un par de horas hasta que los vientos similares a huracanes furiosos que atacan las Bahamas o algún otro lugar del Caribe cesen, además de ser el lugar más cercano directamente proporcional de la residencia Loud, ubicada a más de dos kilómetros de distancia, nada favorable para los pequeños tortolos de once años respectivamente.

-¡Que frio! ¡Me congelo! – expresó Lincoln con un fuerte grito que quizás se pudo escuchar hasta el otro lado del condado.

-Tienes razón amigo, pero debes de caminar y no quejarte. – Clyde, con otro suéter reforzado cubriendo su tórax y extremidades superiores, pudo replicarle con mucha razón.

Lincoln al imaginarse llegar a la casa de su mejor amigo, sentía una taza de cocoa caliente, junto con unos bizcochos de canela que prepara uno de los padres de Clyde, Howard McBride, quien es aclamado por su exquisita repostería y vender sus productos selectos en ciertas épocas de trabajo simplemente por reservar su toque culinario y no volverlo aburrido.

Por otro lado, Clyde, su mirada típica de niño perdido, empezó a observar a su compañero como debajo babas por debajo de su barbilla, aludiendo e imaginando la comida que les tenían preparado sus padres a la dupla inseparable.

-¿Te imaginaste los "canelochos" que prepara mi padre Howard no? – alzó la mirada al cielo, con las manos en los bolsillos , preguntó Clyde mientras que Lincoln no tuvo ms remedio que asentar la cabeza de arriba para abajo para afirmar la suposición de Clyde, quien simplemente pudo lanzar una sonrisa y seguir caminando.

Con unas cobijas reforzadas de lana de alpaca peruana, junto con los vasos de cocoa y aproximadamente diez biscochos fueron los que contó aproximadamente Lincoln en la charola que cargaba en sus manos Harold y Howard al verlos doblar la esquina de la elegante residencia, los cuales apenas al verlos, fueron recibidos por el carisma de dos padres que simplemente no se resisten a dar cariño tanto a su hijo como a su mejor amigo.

Sin dudar a duda, fue el mejor regalo de ellos dos para calmar los nervios de un ventarrón que empezó a soplar de forma agitada y tediosa.

-Es mejor que entren niños, no querrán un resfriado. – Exclamó Harold, quien experto en estos aspectos, recomendó a los niños entrar, mientras Howard, por medio del teléfono, informaba a Rita Loud, madre de Lincoln, del reporte oficial del hijo y planes de las próximas horas, o al menos que pase lo más pronto posible el ventarrón, enviara sano y salvo nuevamente a la casa Loud, de lo contrario, por su seguridad, permanecerá en la elegante y extensa residencia.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Al finalizar los biscochos que tanto le encantan a Lincoln, junto con la cocoa caliente y un buen abrigo junto al calor del fuego de aproximadamente unos cuatrocientos grados Celsius en aquella chimenea junto con la temporada completa de "Arg! De Verdad".

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos a Ace Savy? – Ofreció Lincoln, al ver que los padres de Clyde se dirigieron al salón de lectura y tener su hora diaria de debates de libros.

-¡En Marcha! – desde aquel momento de la montaña de nieve en el cual Clyde fue un completo valiente, ha tenido mayor verticalidad para hacer las cosas y ser arriesgado, y esta no fue la excepción, que con un positivismo tremendo, se paró junto con su mejor amigo a investigar la casa, la cual ni siquiera el mismo Clyde la conocía por completo.

Bajo unas fuertes chamarras, posando en sus bocas un pedazo de madera, aduciendo una pipa, e imaginando la residencia uno de los barrios del centro Royal Woods, lo cual el famoso "Knuck Head" azotó por muchos años aquellos sectores de burdeles y bares mientras se formaban los pequeños héroes. Trabajo perfecto para imaginar una gran y grata aventura imaginaria entre mejores amigos.

o-o-o-o-o

-¡Este es un caso para el Dúo Clincoln McLoud! – gritó con entusiasmo en los albores de la aventura el buen Lincoln, autoproclamándose instantáneamente Ace Savy.

-¡En marcha! – gran algarabía sintió Clyde al sentirse identificado con su mano derecha, en este caso sería transformado en el mejor amigo del protagonista, One Eye Jack, aunque sin mucha experiencia para poder investigar y a su vez ayudar al buen Lincoln a resolver el crimen que poco a poco se empezaron a formular para que la aventura tome forma.

¿Lugar? El sótano, el cual interpretaba de maravilla una de las calles nocturnas de Inglaterra en esos tiempos de maravilla las aventuras para atrapar a un asesino. De a poco bajaron las escaleras sin necesidad de avisar debido a que los señores les tenían prohibido bajar por esos lugares a los niños por las cosas polvorientas y escabrosas, que simplemente no daban buen aspecto a la casa, además de uno que otro recuerdo que simplemente se los recuerda de vez en cuando.

-¡Alto Jack! – Detuvo Lincoln a su compañero de fórmula, para poder evadir las cajas y adornos de navidad, para seguir con su camino, sin poder encender la luz, ya que si se realizaba tal acción, el juego automáticamente llegaba a su fin, a lo cual el pequeño brillo del teléfono celular de los dos era el único salvoconducto que los ayudaría a seguir con la pequeña e interesante travesía.

En una de esos pequeños saltos, tratando de cruzar los "desechos tóxicos" de Royal Woods, lo cual ellos pensaron estar moviéndose de a poco para poder atrapar a "Knock Head" , hasta que de pronto , un pequeño ruido, producto de una estrepitosa caída de Clyde provocó el descubrimiento de una pequeña caja de color marrón.

-¡No abrir! ¿Por qué será? – empezó a indagar Lincoln al ver aquella caja completamente embalada con cinta de aislar cables.

-Me pregunto lo mismo…. – Clyde, bajo un pequeño silencio, pudo apreciar además de eso, una pequeña etiqueta roja, junto con ella, algunas especificaciones de alejarse de esa caja a toda costa hasta que el pequeño Clyde cumpla dieciocho años.

La coartada no duró mucho, se encendió el foco del sótano, y con un ceño fruncido, Howard y Harold los esperaban a que salgan de aquel lugar luego de escuchar el estrepitoso ruido que se dio un minuto atrás. Apenas vieron aquella caja completamente sellada, Howard estuvo propenso a desmayarse, mientras Harold supo mantener la calma.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué dice que no se abra hasta que cumpla dieciocho? – preguntó algo iracundo Clyde, quien detesta a toda costa que le oculten las cosas, mucho más sus padres, quienes deberían dar el buen ejemplo para ser un ciudadano que sirva a la patria norteamericana y no convertirse en escollo de la sociedad.

Sin palabras y completamente perplejo, quedó Harold, quien sin más remedio, tuvo que afrontar las consecuencias por la descubierta de aquella caja, quien ocultaba un secreto muy fuerte y oscuro por parte de los McBride, que a pesar de tener al final la gloria, su desarrollo no fue para nada bonito, cosa que cada vez que cada integrante de aquella familia afroamericana desean saber sus orígenes, la cajita pasa de generación en generación.

Poco a poco, mientras los chicos empezaron a salir del sótano sanos y salvos, Howard recuperaba la conciencia, entregando Clyde aquella caja marrón y a su vez explicarle tanto a Lincoln, Clyde en incluso Howard, quien no sabía la historia completa de aquella persona que no pasó por momentos gratos en sus años de vida, especialmente en aquellos años raciales, justo dos antes de la Guerra Civil que se desató en Estados Unidos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Acomodados en los muebles de piel, junto a la fogata, se acurrucaron tanto Lincoln como Clyde, quienes esperaban con ansias que se abra aquella caja, justamente lo cual Harold se dirigió a una gaveta con varias herramientas, entre ellas, un estilete, que con una pequeña presión con su dedo pulgar izquierdo, pudo alzar parte de la cuchilla y abrir poco a poco la cajita, que por el pasar de los años, se encontraba muy polvorienta.

Harold ya sabía completamente de la historia, pero estaba consciente que su antepasado fue la persona que vivió más al límite y al peligro de morir por las circunstancias que se vivieron en esos tiempos de la esclavitud.

Al sonar la caja por el hundimiento de la cuchilla filosa, el padre afroamericano de Clyde abrió la caja, lo cual Howard guardó silencio, junto con la curiosidad de los niños, que esperaban que había en aquella caja.

-¿Un diario? – Preguntó Clyde, quien su emoción bajó drásticamente al ver un pequeño libro polvoso, algo de sangre y un lema que decía en su cubierta "Django McBride".

-¿Django McBride? – Lincoln se sorprendió.

-Así es, el tátara tátara tátara abuelo de Clyde…

-¿Quién fue? – preguntó Clyde.

-Un esclavo que se convirtió en caza recompensas junto a un albino Norteamericano – acortó Harold su palabrería mientras le entregaba el libro a su pequeño hijo aquel diario que por el tiempo que fue escrito y la cronología, tuviese más de ciento cincuenta años de ser escrito.

Una vez entregado el pequeño diario, Harold se retiró del sitio para tomar un vaso de vino , pidiéndole a Howard que lo acompañase a tomar y explicarle mejor la historia, dado que estuvo consciente que no le contó del todo acerca de su tátara tátara abuelo, además de ser uno de los primeros afroamericanos en creer en el matrimonio.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Los niños fueron directamente al cuarto para leer de una buena vez, aprovechando aun el ventarrón que soplaba en ese instante en la ciudad, Lincoln y Clyde se decidieron a leer el diario, de aproximadamente unas noventa páginas, junto a un cartel antiguo de recompensa.

-¿Bacari? ¿Quién habrá sido? – se intrigó Clyde al ver un papel que requería de ese sujeto junto con su pandilla vivos o muertos. La recompensa no era más ni nada menos que de quince mil dólares por toda la comarca delictiva por abigeato y tráfico de personas.

Escrito en el año 1860, la introducción se especificaba que el librito fue escrito al recuperar su libertad, esposa y convertirse en un caza recompensas errante, lo cual lamentablemente el albino que murió por mera rabia de un sujeto que tenía cautiva a la esposa del pobre Django McBride, quien escribió que de a poco iba a contar su historia en pluma y tinta, mismo libro que sirvió como ordenador de cuentas al sumar y restar recompensas.

Clyde se quedó atónito al enterarse que además de ser un asesino, fortuitamente también tuvo una esposa llamada Haiku, aunque con otro apellido, las especificaciones eran algo similares con la mejor amiga de Lucy, la cual ya tenían algún tiempo saliendo hasta la actualidad.

-¡Wow! No sabía que tuvieses un familiar tan interesante amigo. – exclamó Lincoln al leer el primer párrafo que especificaba los objetivos y propósitos de escribir aquel diario, que en pleno siglo XX, superó la barrera del tiempo.

Sin perder más tiempo, los pequeños se iban a adentrar a una historia repleta de valentía, crueldad, amor, entre otras cosas, que al final de cuentas, para un niño de once años, le entraba curiosidad saber acerca de su familiar, quien bajo ese párrafo se dedicó a describir como conoció a su amigo albino, llamado Lincoln Shulz, un dentista de nacionalidad norteamericana y descendencia alemana.

Poco a poco iré desarrollando la idea, con este mi regreso a las andadas, y ahora sí! Mas recargado que nunca.

Gracias a Todos.

Atte: TonyPresidio, un pequeño topógrafo.


	2. Un Alemán Albino

SIN CADENAS

CAPITULO II: "UN ALEMAN ALBINO"

  
  


Prometo volver más seguido……..

"Sigan Respirando"

Ingrese música "The Sound of Silence"

  
  


………………………………………………………………..

  
  


  
  


Los niños, muy atentos al libro que contenía varios relatos conforme a lo que vivió su pariente de hace más de ciento cincuenta años de existencia, soplaron el libro, el cual estuvo repleto de polvo y una mínima cantidad de telaraña, propensa a ser tejida por el paso del tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-

Septiembre de 1858, dos años antes de iniciar la "Guerra Civil" de los Estados Unidos de América.

Invierno Gélido en, ciertamente en Texas, dos sujetos montados de sus caballos junto a cinco esclavos que fueron adquiridos en una subasta de Greenville, entre ellos, uno que se le reveló a su "amo", otro que fue regalado a la subasta, tal como lo estaba relatando en el libro el que en ese entonces era el esclavo "Django"…

— Un día muy largo para cinco negros que divagaban en los bosques secos de algo llamado "Texas", un sitio que le conocían los blancos como sur, una mezcla de blancos dominando todo el terreno, sin lugar a decir ni una sola palabra por parte de nosotros. — parte del relato que compartía en aquel diario el pariente lejano de Clyde.

Sin ruedos, con poca comida, sacados de un pequeño pueblo esclavista cercano a Dallas, que en ese entonces era un pueblo sureño recién nacido luego de su separación con México, tanto los dueños de los esclavos conocidos como los hermanos Sanson y Benson Whitaker, dos sujetos que por excelencia de profesión, compran y venden esclavos de color para sus propios beneficios, recorrieron kilómetros y kilómetros de terreno frondoso y arenisco. 

El día se transformó en noche, ni siquiera aquello detuvo al pequeño convoy que llevaba consigo a los esclavos, con el objetivo de venderlos en lugares donde pagasen incluso el triple de su valor inicial en aquella subasta. De pronto, unos pequeños pasos de caballo se transformaron en grandes pasos, se escuchó consigo una carreta, el sonido se convertido en ruido, por ende uno de los hermanos lanzó unas cuantas palabras.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — un rifle de alta mira, junto con sus palabras, Sanson fue muy claro al advertir.

— ¡No se preocupen, caballeros! Vengo en Santa Paz — un hombre de cabello blanco, dientes un poco desfasados de su boca sombrero de vaquero rustico, vistiendo un traje de color café y camisa naranja amablemente se presentó sin siquiera pronunciar su nombre.

-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Espera! — exclamó Lincoln por un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

Se le hizo algo extraño que en la descripción del libro, aquel sujeto tenga un cabello blanco, camisa naranja y dientes salidos.

— ¿No será un pariente lejano? — se preguntó por un pequeño momento el joven Loud.

— ¡No seas tonto! — con cara de relevancia tuvo que responder Clyde a la intriga de su mejor amigo.

Aquel sujeto con su caballo llamado Lynn….

— ¡Aguarda! ¿Lynn? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué el sujeto se llame Lincoln? — Lincoln tuvo nuevamente aquella duda con toque sarcástico.

— ¡No creo! Su nombre ha de ser…….. Efectivamente es Lincoln. — Boquiabiertos quedaron los amigos al percatarse que cuando se presentó el desconocido, su nombre era Lincoln Schultz.

Shultz era un dentista laureado del norte de Estados Unidos, de descendencia alemana, nacido en los Estados Unidos, el cual gracias a ello heredó de un pariente lejano teutón su cabello de color blanco, entre otras características del ciudadano norteamericano, aunque con mucho acento teutón. 

-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Ustedes son los hermanos Whitaker? — -¿Qué quiere de nosotros? – respondió con pregunta Benson.

El respetable caballero, explicó que deseaba comprar un ejemplar de esclavo que necesitaba para "fines serviciales", el cual fue visto a primera instancia como algo bueno para los compradores, los cuales simplemente aceptaron que el señor de la cabellera blanca tenga la pleitesía de bajarse de su carroza modificada como un consultorio dental, ya que el es un dentista por profesión y derecho de ejercerla.

Su objetivo era simple: buscar a "ese espécimen", pero para otros fines.

— ¿Alguien viene de la plantación Taxheiter? — grito con su acento alemán el señor Lincoln.

-¡Yo señor!- se escuchó desde lo lejos a uno de los esclavos que tristemente se entorpecía entre el frio y el hambre. 

Con su lamparilla de hierro postrada a la esquina superior de su carroza, el Dr. Shultz empezó a caminar hasta la persona que se digirió con esas palabras a su despacho auditivo, mientras aquellos hermanos se sorprendieron y a la vez tuvieron precaucione al ver que el señor caminaba de a poco para poder conversar la calma en el lugar, que se mostraba tenso.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó el Doctor.

-D-D-Django McBride Señor – respondió el pobre diablo engrilletado. 

— ¿Sabes quiénes son los hermanos Speck?  — intrigó al muchacho, que supo responder "si" con la cabeza, mientras que los hermanos se inquietaban cada vez más con el pasar de los segundos conforme iban acumulando palabras aquellos dos.

— ¿Los puedes reconocer? — preguntó Lincoln una vez más. 

— Rusty, Rocky y Remy, más conocido como "Little Boy" — con certeza, supo cómo responder aquella pregunta Django, debido a que ellos fueron capataces la plantación Taxheiter.

El Doctor le contradijo que aquellos que nombro Django, ya no trabajaban en aquella plantación, por ello requería de sus "servicios", para poderlos identificar, que por motivos aún desconocidos por el mismo esclavo, en un principio se lo noto interesado en ayudar al agradable aristócrata.

— ¡Hey! No le hable así al negro — fue un grito lanzado por Benson Whitaker.

— ¿De qué forma? — inocentemente lanzó esa pregunta Lincoln.

Siguiendo con el tema, los sujetos se pusieron intensos, con arma en mano apuntando al doctor, quien mostrando algo de preocupación, los hermanos fueron claros y concisos, que el sujeto abandonara el lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para no detonar el rifle que ya tenía apuntando a Shultz en el tórax, provocándole una muerte casi segura.

De repente, dos disparos sonaron por parte del Doctor, quien disparo sin piedad alguna a Benson, al igual que al caballo que estaba montando Sanson para que cayese y se rompa el fémur por el peso que ejerció su caballo muerto al ser ejecutado por el doctor luego de la insolencia provocada por aquellos dos compradores de esclavos.

El alemán se supo disculpar con el sobreviviente de la confusa situación, entrometiendo a las cinco personas esclavas como testigos de lo acontecido, lo cual culpó a su difunto hermano por la provocación que derivo en el tiroteo y posterior muerte. 

Una vez recabado el tema de la disculpa, en medio del dolor de Sanson por la fractura, Lincoln fue a seguir recabando información para sus propósitos personales que aún eran desconocidos para el mismo esclavo.

-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Espera, espera! ¿Lo mató? — sorprendido, Lincoln interrumpió el relato de su amigo basado en el libro.

— Aquí estoy leyendo que lo mató — Clyde respondió su pregunta, para poder continuar con el relato. 

-o-o-o-o-

Siguiendo su objetivo, el Doctor continúo con el interrogatorio para confirmar que aquel sujeto de nombre Django era el indicado, con ello irónicamente preguntó su valor en medio del dolor del hermano Whitaker. Despojándole los grilletes que le causaron heridas en la parte del tobillo izquierdo, el doctor dispuso a Django que despoje de sus pertenencias al fallecido Benson, lo cual de tono racista le advirtió el otro hermano que no lo haga.

Fue un grave yerro realizar esas declaraciones, debido a que Django se acercó, pisoteo el caballo muerto de Sanson, provocándole mayor dolor en su pierna fracturada. Acto seguido, Django le quitó el saco del fallecido, mientras Shultz le tiró en la cara del sobreviviente una cantidad de ciento treinta dólares americanos, por el valor del esclavo recién adquirido y cincuenta centavos más por la chaqueta y el caballo del fallecido. 

Whitaker, negándose a firmar una orden de compra por la compra hecha, el mismo Dr. Lincoln Shultz tuvo que realizarla a la intemperie, no sin antes decirle a los otros esclavos que debían de tomar una decisión antes de que el parta con Django, las cuales eran ayudar a Sanson y llevarlo al pueblo más cercano, o asesinarlo, enterrarlo y huir a uno de los estados norte, los cuales aquellos eran más liberales y equitativos que el sur.

-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Ese Dr. Shultz era genial! — gritó Lincoln al oír las opciones que les dio a los esclavos, los cuales por lógica escogieron la segunda.

— ¡Y que los digas! — Clyde le supo dar la razón. 

Los chicos se emocionaron más, al saber que Django presenció la ejecución del hermano sobreviviente, que aunque dio varias razones para que no lo asesinen, los en ese entonces ex esclavos no tuvieron piedad al asestarle un tiro con el mismo rifle que portó en sus manos Benson, para poder asesinar a Sanson y así culminar con el tráfico de esclavo por parte de los hermanos Whitaker. 

— ¿Puedes seguir con la historia? — curioso de saber más, le pidió de favor Lincoln a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Enseguida! — entusiasmado, Clyde continuó con el relato. 

-o-o-o-o-

Toda la noche cabalgando entre el dentista y el recientemente adquirido esclavo, el amanecer se volvió una realidad, al cruzar un pequeño pueblo llamado Dimsdale, del mismo estado Texano, muchos de los lugareños empezaron a observar a los forasteros, quienes sin pena ni gloria , sin hacerle daño a nadie cruzaban arraigadamente por el único sendero principal compuesto de rocas y lodo fangoso , ensuciando las pezuñas de Lynn y del caballo del esclavo McBride, cuyo nombre aún no estaba ni siquiera pensado.

— ¿Por qué nos quedan mirando? — tuvo la osadía de preguntar Django.

— Quizás porque nunca han visto a un negro en un caballo — respondió con su acento alemán el Dr. Lincoln. 

Efectivamente, aquellos lugareños, racistas por excelencia, no podían creer lo que pasaba por sus ingenuos ojos, lo cual era un esclavo montado en un caballo, asombrando a la mayoría de personas que realizaban sus labores cotidianas, cosa que no detuvo la marcha de un dentista y un esclavo que fue adquirido con otros fines.

Antes de llegar a un bar, Shultz empezó a revisar un papel, el cual Django ni siquiera preguntó por aquel trozo impreso por alguna prensadora del estado. Bajaron de sus caballos, el doctor guardó su papel nuevamente en su cartera negra, aludiendo que era de cuero fino, para ingresar al bar.

Ingresando al bar, el dueño del local, una persona de avanzada edad, regordete y con pocos cabellos de color blanco en su cabellera, se sorprendió al ver a aquella persona de color, dado que se asustó sin siquiera saludar, tomando buena carrera para llamar al "sheriff" del pequeño pueblo.

— ¿No tenemos que irnos? — preocupado Django por su pellejo, sugirió a su dueño salir del sitio sin hacer daño a nadie. 

— ¡Que va! Toma asiento — muy confiado el Doctor, le invitó a su compañero de ruta a sentarse en una de las mesas de aquella cantina. 

Shultz se dirigió sin ninguna prisa a la zona de servir bebidas alcohólicas, entre ellas la apreciada cerveza texana, la cual era un sujeto muy noble para servir. Django, muy inquieto por saber más, empezó a cuestionarlo un poco, cosa que el doctor con mucha gracia y carisma pudo responder todas sus dudas.

A pesar de que el Doctor se graduó hace muchos años en la universidad Queen's College, Lincoln no ejercía su carrera hace aproximadamente cinco años, debido a que se dedicó a realizar una nueva profesión que al fin y al cabo, sus ingresos se cuadriplicaron. Caza recompensas era su profesión actual, la cual iba a recurrir al joven esclavo para ayudar a dar con el reconocimiento de los hermanos Speck.

Django sabía reconocerlos con facilidad, ya que en un pasado tuvo muchos tropiezos con dichos hermanos, que por consciente el Doctor le confesó que a pesar de haberlo comprado, era un acérrimo enemigo de la esclavitud en los Estados Unidos, mucho más si aquellos tratos en muchos países se estaban aboliendo ese sistema.

Lincoln fue muy directo al ofrecerle con noventa dólares, treinta dólares por cada hermano que reconozca, el caballo y la carta de libertad que contiene el alemán, por visitar cada una de las plantaciones hasta que el buen Django pudiese reconocer a los hermanos Speck, para así poderlos ejecutar y obtener la tan ansiada recompensa que ofrecía por tenerlos vivos o muertos.

Mientras fuera de la cantina, se escucharon unos pasos con botas cromadas, lo cual justamente el sheriff se acercaba al estrado del sitio para poderlos sacar del establecimiento por irrumpir a la comunidad. Lincoln por su parte, con una sonrisa le avisó a Django de que aquel sujeto se acercaba para aparentemente esfumarlos.

— ¡Muy bien, graciosos, salgan de ahí! — fue la advertencia del sheriff, de nombres Thomas Flint.

De a poco las personas se empezaron a reunir a las afueras de la cantina, aludiendo que todo iba a controlarse nuevamente por la "anomalía" que causaron los foráneos. Entre insultos del sheriff y murmullos de la chusma, se escuchó un disparo por parte de un pequeño revolver que sacó el alemán.

-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Le disparó al sheriff? — asombrado Lincoln por el actuar del alemán. 

— Eso es lo que leo del relato — le certificó Clyde.

Los niños se asombraron por la crueldad del alemán, que fue a sangre fría disparar dos veces al sheriff, para que así pudiesen llamar al Marshall, la máxima autoridad policial en ese entonces comandaba la ciudad por el repentino asesinato del Sr. Flint.

Intrigados, no pudieron continuar el libro debido a que la hora del break estaba listo por parte de Harold y Howard, quienes prepararon un gran sándwich sano tanto para Lincoln como para Clyde, dejando el diario en la parte de cual el Marshall junto con más de cien personas rodearon la cantina para así fusilar tanto a Shultz como a Django por el crimen cometido.

-o-o-o-o-

Luego del break, los chicos se dispusieron a leer quince minutos más antes de que la hora de volver a casa por parte de Lincoln se acercara, debido a que debía de cuidar a Lily por un tiempo indefinido, lo cual fue aceptado a regañadientes, aunque Clyde, propuso que lo acompañara para seguir leyendo la historia en la residencia Loud, moción que fue aceptada con algarabía. 

— ¡Sigue con la historia! — aclamó una vez más Lincoln.

………………………………………………………..

Los foráneos se encontraban en una completa encrucijada, rodeados por más de cien rifles de largo alcance con culata de roble, y un disparo que podía alcanzar hasta los quince metros, prácticamente desahuciados con un arma sin municiones. 

El Marshall les exigió nuevamente que salgan con las manos en alto, sin siquiera hacer algún movimiento brusco o intencional con el afán de seguir mostrando rebeldía o cuestiones opuestas a la justicia que se le estaba implementando. Lincoln, sin siquiera estar tenso, empezó a sacar de su cartera, una hoja de las mismas características de la que vio el día anterior a su liberación. 

Una vez en las afueras del establecimiento de bebidas alcohólicas, y con diálogos introvertidos, los lugareños de Dimsdale se enteraron que su querido sheriff Thomas Flint, no era más que una persona llamada Robert Flips, ex dueño del banco de oro "Flips-Brothers" en Waneysboro, Mississippi. Una fachada para en realidad ser una red de estafa de oro, el cual consistía en que las personas con piritas.

Aquel sujeto de apellido Flips, recogía de sus clientes cierta cantidad de dinero, para cuando regresen, entregarles su oro, aunque en realidad, el cambio ya estaba hecho, ya que en realidad les entregaba piritas, una piedra aparentemente igual al oro, pero ciertamente no era oro, ya que al ser expuesto a temperaturas elevadas, emana un olor pútrido. 

Una vez emitida su orden de captura y recompensa por trescientos dólares por su vida, o incluso su muerte, Robert Flips cerró su negocio estafador, cambiarse de nombre a Thomas Flint y ofrecerse como sheriff en el condado de Dimsdale, y así no ser reconocido por la justicia Norteamericana.

En conclusión, el Marshall debía de entregarle trescientos dólares al Dr. Lincoln Shultz.

  
  


Suene "His Name was King- Luis Bacalov"

-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Wow! — los niños gritaron de asombro al leer el relato astuto del sujeto afroamericano que relató su historia en modo de hombre libre, conforme el doctor realizaba sus maniobras ingeniosas conforme a la recompensa y la situación se ameritó. 

La hora de ir a la casa Loud llegó, Lincoln y Clyde agarraron el libro, algo de dinero para comprar refresco donde Flips, se despidieron de los señores McBride y se dirigieron al hogar del albino a seguir leyendo la historia junto a Lily. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Antes que me olvide, les agradezco a todos los que me han seguido desde los albores del fandom, hare lo posible para traer las historias que me faltan por terminar.

  
  


Atte: TonyPresidio, Un pequeño topógrafo. 

  
  



End file.
